


Possession

by LitChick88 (CapaldiGirl88)



Category: Impractical Jokers, the tenderloins
Genre: Arguing, Disagreement, F/M, Jealousy, Love, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Swearing, Teasing, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/LitChick88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe can't seem to see what he had done wrong. His other half seems to think differently. Their relationship is a little explosive and very possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

Kate slammed down her bag on the kitchen counter and then whirled around to face her lover, her eyes blazing as she watched him lean against the worktop with his hands casually thrust into the pockets of his dark jeans.   
“You’re an asshole!” She spat before walking away from him and through to the living room of their apartment only to find herself stopped by a large hand gripping her own.  
“Stop right there.” Kate refused to stop for Joe but found her furious step ground to a halt when he pulled her back to land against his chest.  
“Get off me!”  
“Just stop for a minute.” Joe tried to reason with her but Kate was furious at his earlier actions and didn't want to face him right now.  
“Get off me you dick or I’ll scream!” Joe let go of her hand and folded his arms across his chest, his eyes glowing with disapproval.  
“One.” Kate whirled around and stared wide eyed at his disapproving form.   
“You wouldn't dare.” She challenged but already feeling a little nervous inside.  
“Want to try me?.......Two” He stated, tapping his foot against the wooden floor. Kate stared at her lover and felt the fire go out from under her.   
“Okay I’m sorry.” She pouted, not wanting to look at Joe and see the triumph in his eyes at another win.  
“Now we’re gonna sit down and talk about this.”  
“Can we not? I don't want to discuss it, I’d like some time to myself.”  
“Too bad. Get your ass down here on the sofa.” Joe sat himself down on one end of the sofa and smirked when Kate stomped over like a teenager and sat as far away from him as she could whilst still being on the same piece of furniture.  
“Right let’s talk about what happened today and why you took an absolute bitch fit whilst I was working.” She tried to act aloof and inspected her nails but she could feel Joe’s crystal blue eyes boring holes into her face through the nails she was mock inspecting.  
“Kate?”   
“What?” She spat, her tone short and her face moody.  
“Do I need to administer a reminder fuck about just who exactly is in charge?” Her eyes flashed at his words but she didn't confirm or deny whether she needed one so Joe took that to mean that she did. With lightning speed he gripped her ankle and pulled her towards him, grasping her slim hips and laying himself between her splayed thighs, pressing his already hardening length into her.  
“Did I mention how glad I am that you're wearing a dress?” Joe breathed, running his hand up Kate’s leg and grasping the edge of her lace panties, tugging them to the side and running his long fingers through the moisture that was already collecting there.   
“Well now…. Your mouth is saying no but your body is saying yes.”   
“Joe.” Kate gasped, the feeling of his fingers on her most sensitive parts filling her body with electric shocks. Within a minute Joe had managed to release his erection and slide into Kate, giving her no time adjust to his size before he began to fuck her into the chocolate leather of the sofa cushions. His pace was relentless and Kate knew that she had no option but to hold on and be taken along with the freight train that is Joe Gatto.   
Kate felt her body begin to tingle, electric shocks coursing through her body as she approached the precipice just before tipping over into absolute pleasure.  
“Oh God Joe.” Upon hearing her cry, Joe knew that she was at the tipping point so with ultimate control he pulled out and rested on his haunches. Kate’s eyes flew open in surprise at the sudden withdrawal of her lover and she groaned at the feel of her orgasm backing away from the edge and the deep ache between her legs.  
“What the fuck?” She exclaimed, staring at Joe as he knelt between her legs, his erection still solid and glistening with her juices.  
“Language.” He grated before locking eyes with his lover.  
“Now we talk.” He explained before stepping from the sofa and pulling up his jeans and boxer shorts, looking down at Kate who was laid with legs spread, a fine sheen of sweat covering her body and her chest heaving however the pure image of debauchery and arousal was spoilt by the absolutely murderous look on her face.  
“I’m not talking to you.” She almost shrieked before leaping from the sofa, darting for the bedroom, intending to lock the door and finish herself off.   
“You don't have to talk to me right now but I swear to God if you put your fingers anywhere near that pussy I’m not gonna let you come for a week.” She skidded to a halt in the doorway of the bedroom and turned in time to watch her angry lover stalk towards her.   
“You can't do that to me. It’s my body. I can do what I want.” She pouted petulantly however still took a moment to inhale the amazing scent coming from Joe; a scent which never failed to both soothe her mind but arouse her senses.   
“No sweet girl, that’s my body and only I can do what I want to it.” He brought his fingers up to brush a curl of hair behind her ear and knew that once again they were going to have an argument about free will and ownership.  
“But that's not fair.”  
“And why not? What did I tell you when we started this? What reason did I give for not succumbing to your charms immediately?”  
“You're possessive. You said that I'd belong to you.” She murmured, remembering the day that they fought and Joe had admitted why he hadn't made a move.  
“That’s right. I told you that you would belong to me and I don't share my toys. The only person who will touch that pussy is me.” He trailed his fingers up the soft skin of the inside of her thigh and cupped her warm wet sex, making her shiver and moan at the contact to her sensitive flesh.   
“What if I’m possessive too?” Joe stilled the torturous caress of his fingers and looked down into the eyes of his lover and narrowed them suspiciously, wondering where she was going to go with this line of questions.  
“Then I’m fine with that. There is no other woman for me Kate, you know how I feel about you. My body is yours and yours alone.” She nodded sharply but he could see the cogs of her mind working so he retracted his hand and placed them both in the pockets of his jeans, wondering what she was thinking about.  
“How would you react if you turned up and saw a gorgeous hunky guy hugging me and saying flirty things to me?” Joe’s usually sparkling blue eyes instantly turned stormy and his face grew hard.  
“Don’t say those things to me Kate, you know how I feel about that.” Kate smiled softly at her overly possessive lover and his reaction and brought her palm to his clean shaven face, enjoying the feel of the soft warm skin under her fingertips.  
“Don't you see?” He shook his head lightly and Kate scoffed, not believing that her brilliantly clever man could be so dense.   
“See what?”  
“Don't you see why I acted the way I acted? Are you seriously so thick that you can't see why I called you an asshole? And why I took a ‘bitch fit’ as you so lovingly termed it whilst you were working?” Joe shook his head, his face neutral and Kate had the sudden urge to punch him in his overly large nose for being so thick and so self unaware.  
“If you don't see why I was upset then I don't know what to tell you. If you can't work this one out Joe then you're a bigger idiot than I thought.” He scowled at his lover and decided that he clearly needed to fuck some sense into her, not liking the way she was looking at him. He hadn't done anything to hurt her, he had been working all day but had found himself the centre of attention when Kate had totally kicked off whilst he was greeting fans.  
Then it dawned on him. Fuck!  
“Susannah?” He stated, his eyes widening as he watched Kate tense at just the sound of her name.  
“You remembered her name?” She spat, not quite believing her ears.  
“I remember because just as she whispered it in my ear you grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away and slapped me in the chest…. What was it you called me? Oh yes that's it…. A cheating asshole.” Kate found she had the good grace to blush at her language but she had felt her insides bubbling at the image she was presented with.  
“Joe I turned up to see a tall, skinny, beautiful blonde with massive tits rubbing up against you and whispering in your ear whilst you grinned at her. Do you honestly expect me not to be angry and upset at that? You act like you own me yet expect me to not want to lay claim to you.” Tears pooled in her soft green eyes as she looked at the man who, in such a short space of time, had managed to consume her entire being; body, mind and soul.   
“I do own you… Just as you own me.” He took a deep breath and frowned at the shakiness of it before he continued, “ I’m sorry. Upon reflection I know how it looked and I would have done much worse if it had been you.” She smiled shyly at her lover and ducked her head but found her green eyes meeting his blue ones as he gripped her chin gently.   
“I love you Kate. Don't ever doubt that.”  
“I love you too Joe. I guess it just find it hard that everyone wants a piece of you.” He brushed his large nose against her own much smaller one and felt his heart lighten when she giggled quietly.  
“All my pieces belong to you. For always.” He murmured before bringing her lips to his own, the gentleness and tenderness of the kiss surprising them both.  
“Take me to bed.” She murmured against his lips “Show me who I belong to.” She whispered hotly, her fingers coming to run through the short hair at the back of his head, her finger nails scratching his scalp just enough to make him shiver.  
“With pleasure.” He gasped before picking Kate up and walking her towards their bed, intent on proving that they belong to each other in every way possible.


End file.
